Egipte
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Atem was born to a Hebrew family, but Pharaoh Aknamkanon ordered the death of all male Hebrew babies. His mother sent him adrift and he was found by Queen Tuya, and become the Prince of Egypt.
1. Deliver Us

The flat hot land and the rising Pyramids. This was the land of Egypt. And it was built on the backs of Hebrew slaves.

Even now, they were working laying bricks for the Egyptians.

They mixed the bricks and lifted them to the buildings and lay them. All the while being whipped by their sadistic masters.

The Hebrews lifted their voices in a song, a prayer to God, for deliverance.

Meanwhile near the Nile, a woman named Yocheved prayed a different prayer.

Pharaoh Aknamkanon had ordered the death of all Hebrew baby boys. Yocheved had a beautiful son and she could not bear to have him killed.

So she sang to him and placed him in a basket.

"Go Shizuka. Protect your brother!" Yocheved said.

Shizuka followed her brother's basket as it dodged boats and crocodiles, all the while protected by their prayers, by God.

Then, her hopes were dashed as it swayed into the palace and into the waiting arms of Queen Tuya.

"Step back Seto." Tuya said and took out the baby. "Ah! A child...this will be your new baby brother. I shall call him Atem."

Shizuka sighed and fell against the pillar. "I pray brother that you will grow up safe and come back to be our deliverer."

As the sun set, the cries of "Deliver Us!" Could be heard throughout the land of Egypt.

Time would only tell if Atem would answer the call.


	2. Destruction

Seto and Atem were dueling in a temple.

It was a fierce duel, but Atem had Seto beat.

Despite the fact that Seto was to rule someday, Atem was the more clever gamer of the two.

Suddenly as the game ended, the priests Mahad and Siaman approached.

"Ooh...you're in trouble now!"

Xxx

"What were you thinking!" Aknamkanon demanded. "So blasphemous as to duel on sacred grounds! Dueling must only be done in training grounds or in the throne room!"

"Father we were just..." Seto said.

"Be still! Pharaoh speaks." Aknamkanon said.

"It is alright, Your Majesty." Shada said. "It's not your fault your sons learned nothing."

"They will learn soon enough." Isis said, stopping the others tirade.

"Father, the fault is mine." Atem said. "I goaded Seto on, and so I am responsible."

"You are..." Aknamkanon said. "And Seto...are you...responsible?"

"I am Father." Seto said.

"And you understand who you are to become?" Aknamkanon continued. "The Morning and the Evening Star?"

"I understand." Seto said.

"You cannot become the weak link that breaks the empire of Egypt!" Aknamkanon shouted. "Now GO!"

Seto left.

Atem sighed. "Father you should not be so hard on him. It truly was my doing, and his dueling is coming along, you'll be happy to hear. He wants to prove himself, he just needs the opportunity."

"I see." Aknamkanon said. "Go now, I will see you tonight.


	3. Opportunity

Atem Whistled.

"Well, that went well."

"Just go away." Seto said.

"Could have been worse." Atem said.

"The weak link in the chain." Seto said. "That's what he called me."

Atem Sighed. "Well, you are rather pathetic."

"Irresponsible, ignorant." Seto said. "He practically accused me of bringing down the dynasty!

"Yeah, I can see it now." Atem said. "There go the pyramids! Atem Chuckled.

"You can laugh about it." Seto said.

"Statues cracking and toppling over, the Nile drying up." Atem said. "Single-handedly, you will bring the greatest kingdom on Earth to ruin."

"Tell me this, Atem - why is it that every time you start something, I'm the one who ends up in trouble?" Seto said.

Atem dropped a bowl of punch on the priests, then ducked.

"Oh, man!" Hotep said.

"Seto, you're in trouble!" Huy said.

"Get down here!" Hotep said.

"I think you owe us an apology." Huy said.

"Oh, my new thing!" Hotep said.

"I am so upset!" Huy said.

"You might as well." Atem handed Seto a bowl as punch; he threw it.

"We're gonna tell the Pharaoh!" Hotep said.

"Oh, look at me! I'm drenched!" Huy said.

"I figured it out. You know what" Atem said. "your problem is, Seto?"

"What?" Seto said.

"You care too much." Atem said.

"And you don't care at all." Seto said.

"Then I suppose you care a lot more than I do..." Atem said. "that we're late for the banquet,

for example."

They started running.

"I'm done for!" Seto said. "Father will kill me."

"Don't worry. Nobody will even notice us coming in." Atem said.

The crowd cheered.

"Nobody will even notice"?!" Seto said.

Queen Tuya Laughed and sighed. "Ah, the young princes. Seto, you were just named Prince Regent. You are now responsible for overseeing all the temples. I suggest you get over there..." she pushed him. "and thank your father. Apparently, Atem, someone thought he..."just needed the opportunity."


	4. Anzu

"My lord Pharaoh. I propose that the high priests offer tribute to their new regent." Atem said.

"An excellent idea." Aknamkanon said. "Hotep! Huy!"

"Huy." Hotep said.

"Hmm?" Huy said.

"The Midian girl." Hotep said.

"That's a good idea!" Huy said.

"Go get her." Hotep said.

"By the power of Ra, we present for your delectation and delight an exotic apparition stolen from a faraway land." Huy said.

Hotep dragged out Anzu.

Anzu was an attractive young woman of average height. She was dark skinned, had high cheek bones, and a thin nose. Her curly, dark hair was waist length. She wore it tied back in a thick pony tail with four small braids on the sides of her face. Like the rest of her family, she had azure eyes. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless teal shirt with a matching skirt and light blue sash. She wore a variety of gold jewelry, including arm bands and earrings.

She glared out at the audience.

"We offer you this delicate desert flower." Hotep said.

Anzu screamed and the crowd chuckled.

"Let us inspect this...desert flower." Seto came over and gripped her chin. Anzu tried to bite him. "More like a desert cobra!"

"Not much of a snake charmer, are you?" Atem laughed.

"That's why I...give her to you." Seto snickered.

"No, that's generous, but..." Atem argued.

"I won't be given to anyone." Anzu protested. "Especially an arrogant, pampered palace brat!"

"Are you going to let her talk to you like that?" Seto asked.

"You will show the proper respect for a prince of Egypt." Atem said.

"But I am showing you all the respect you deserve - none!" Anzu said.

Hotep and Huy went to whip her.

"No! Wait!" Atem stopped them grabbing the rope. "Be still."

"Untie this rope!" Anzu said. "Set me free!"

"Be still." Atem said.

"Let go!" Anzu shouted.

"As you wish." Atem released the rope and she fell into the fountain.

The Crowd laughed

"You there!" Seto said. "Have her dried off...and sent to Prince Atem's chambers. If it pleases you, Father, my first act as regent...is to appoint Atem...as royal chief...architect.

The crowd cheered.


	5. All I Ever Wanted

"Right." Atem said, walking into his room, seeing what looked like the shadow of an angry Anzu in bed.

He pulled back the curtain to find a tied up man.

Atem headed down the hallway and saw Anzu getting away.

"Shh! Come on." Anzu said.

"Guards!" Atem shouted.

"Prince Atem!" They responded.

"Erm...There's a-a man tied up in my room." Atem said.

"Well, look into it!" They said. Right away, sir."

"Please, I need water." Anzu said. "I have a long journey ahead of me."

"May God protect you." Shizuka said.

"Thank you." Anzu said. "Hut-hut."

She left on her camel.

Shizuka dropped her jar and it shattered as she saw Atem.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I..." Shizuka said. "Oh, please forgive me. I...I didn't expect to see...you...here, of all places, at-at-at our door...mmm, at last!"

"At last?" Atem chuckled.

"I told you, Jonouchi. I knew he would return when he was ready." Shizuka said.

"Shizuka..." Jonouchi said.

"I knew you cared about our freedom." Shizuka said.

"Freedom? Why would I care about that?" Atem asked.

"Because you're..." Shizuka said. "Well, you're our brother."

"What?" Atem said.

"Be..." Shizuka sighed. "They never told you?"

"Who never told me what?" Atem said.

"But you're here. You must know." Shizuka said.

"Be careful, slave!" Atem said.

"Oh, my good prince." Jonouchi said. "Um, she's exhausted from the day's work. Ah, not that it was too much. We quite enjoyed it. But she's confused, and knows not to whom she speaks."

"I know to whom I speak, Jonouchi." Shizuka said. "I know who you are. You are not a prince of Egypt."

"Shizuka!" Jonouchi said.

"What?" Shizuka said.

"Your Highness, pay her no heed." Jonouchi said. "Come, Shizuka. May I discuss something with you?"

"Atem, you must believe!" Shizuka said. "You were born of my mother, Yocheved."

"Stop it." Atem said.

"You are our brother!" Shizuka said.

"Now you go too far." Atem said. "You shall be punished."

"No! Please, uh, Your Highness." Jonouchi said. "She's ill. She's very ill. We beg your forgiveness. Shizuka, let us go."

"No, Jonouchi." Shizuka said. Our mother set you adrift in a basket to save your life!"

"Save my life? From who?" Atem said.

"Ask the man that you call "Father"." Shizuka said.

"How dare you?" Atem said.

"God saved you to be our deliverer." Shizuka said.

"Enough of this." Atem said.

"Atem, you are the deliverer." Shizuka said.

"I said enough!" Atem said. "You will regret this night."

He knocked her to the floor, where she began to sing.

Atem ran off into the palace, trying to make sense of things.

"Surely this is the place I belong..."

He found a room with hieroglyphics depicting the time when the Hebrew babies were sacrificed.

He breathed deeply, looking at the pictures of the dead babies, and remembering Yocheved's lullaby.

Atem gasped.

Behind him stood Aknamkanon. "The Hebrews grew too numerous. They might have risen against us."

"Father, tell me you didn't do this." Atem said.

"Atem..." Aknamkanon said. "Sometimes, for the greater good, sacrifices must be made."

"Sacrifices?" Atem said.

"Oh, my son." Aknamkanon said. "They were only slaves."

Atem ran away to the edge of the palace and found himself where it opened up to the Nile.

"Is this where you found me?" He asked Tuya.

"Atem, please try to understand." Tuya pleaded.

"So... So everything I thought, everything I am...is a lie." Atem said.

"No." Tuya said. "You are our son, and we love you."

"Why did you choose me?" Atem asked.

"We didn't, Atem." Tuya said. "The gods did. This is your home, my son."


	6. Goodbye

"Last night, the gods granted me a vision." Seto said. "I'm not merely going to restore this

temple, I will make it more grand, more splendid than any other monument in Egypt."

The Slaves groaned.

"Atem! Look..." Seto said. "Fate has turned our little mishap into a great opportunity."

"Get up, old man!" A guard said.

"Father will be so pleased..." Seto said.

"Put your back into it!" The guard said. "Faster!"

"This is just the beginning." Seto said. "A gateway will open to a city of limestone, more dazzling than the sun. And here, a statue of Hapi..."

"Hurry!" The guard said.

"..two great column halls." Seto continued.

"Stop it!" Shizuka said. "Somebody stop this!"

"There's nothing we can do." Jonouchi said.

"Stop it. Stop! Stop it!" Atem said.

The whip cracked.

"Leave that man alone!" Atem said.

"Atem!" Seto said.

Atem ran up and fought the guard, knocking him to the ground and killing him.

"Out of my way." Another guard said. "Out of my way. Move! Who did this?"

"Up there! It's him! Up there!" A man said.

"Atem!" Seto said as he ran. "Atem, what's going on? Atem! Atem!"

"Let me go!" Atem said.

"Wait!" Seto said.

"You saw. I just killed a man." Atem said.

"We can take care of that." Seto said. "I will make it so it never happened."

"Nothing you can say can change what I've done." Atem said.

"I am Egypt, the morning and the evening star." Seto said. "If I say day is night, it will be written, and you will be what I say you are. I say you are innocent."

"What you say does not matter." Atem said. "You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer."

"Atem!" Seto said.

"No! All I've ever known to be true is a lie." Atem said. "I'm not who you think I am."

"What are you talking about?" Seto asked.

"Go ask the man I once called "Father"." Atem said.

Seto sighed. "Atem? Please.'

"Goodbye, brother." Atem said.


	7. Through Heaven's Eyes

"Aagh!" Atem said as a camel bit his hair. He climbed out of the sand and saw three girls at a well. "Hey, wait! Please."

They were leading sheep. The Sheep bleated.

"Oh!" A Girl screamed as men tried to stop their sheep from drinking. "Let our sheep drink!

Leave us alone! Get away!"

The Children yelled and screamed.

"Stop it!" The girl shouted. "My father's the High Priest of Midian. You're in big trouble!"

"Hey, you." Atem said. "Aren't these your camels?"

"Hut-hut!" He sent them away.

"No, no! No, no!" The men said, running. "Wait! Wait, stop!"

Atem Groaned weakly. "Whoa!"

He fell into the well.

"What are you girls doing?" Anzu asked.

"Trying to get the funny man out of the well." Said her sister.

"Trying to get the funny man out of the well." Anzu said. "That's one I've never heard before."

Atem yelled.

"Oh, my!" Anzu said. "Oh, uh, don't worry down there! Uh, we'll get you out. Hold on! You?"

She recognized him.

"Huh?" Atem saw her and Chuckled nervously.

"Ohh!" The girls said.

Anzu dropped him.

"Mm-hmm."

"That's why Papa says she'll never get married." Her sister said.

Later Atem was taken into their tent and bathed.

"You don't have to do this. Ladies, please, I'm really...I'm quite...No, not there, please. That tickles!" Atem said. "Ladies, you've cleaned every inch of me. Whoa! I was wrong."

The Children laughed.

"Let me through, let me through." Jethro said. "I want to see him. Ah! You are most welcome. You should not be a stranger in this land. You have been sent as a blessing. And tonight, you shall be my honored guest!"

"My father, Jethro." Anzu said. "High Priest of Midian."

The meal began.

"Psst! Sit with me." One of the girls said.

"Um, all right." Atem sat down and went to eat.

"Psst! Not yet." The girl said.

"Oh, sorry." Atem said.

"My children, let us give thanks for this bountiful food." Jethro said. "And let us also give thanks for the presence of this brave, young man whom we honor here tonight."

"Please, sir, I wish you wouldn't." Atem said. "I have done nothing in my life worth honoring."

"First, you rescue Anzu from Egypt," Jethro said. "then you defend my daughters from brigands. You think that is nothing? It seems you do not know what is worthy of honor."

"Dance with me!" Anzu said.

"No..." Atem said.

They began to dance.

Time passed and Anzu and Atem were getting married.


	8. Burning Bush

"Mmm. I love you." Anzu said.

Atem went out with the sheep. One of the sheep left the flock. "It's too early for this."

He followed it into a cave. "Atem...Atem...Atem ...Atem..."

"Here I am." Atem said, seeing the burning bush.

"'Take the sandals from your feet,

'for the place on which you stand

is holy ground.'" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Atem said.

"'I am that I am.'" The voice said.

"I don't understand." Atem said.

"'I am the god of your ancestors, 'Abraham, lsaac and Jacob.'" The voice said.

"What do you want with me?" Atem said.

"'I have seen the oppression of my people in Egypt...and have heard their cry.'" The voice said.

"'So I have come down to deliver them out of slavery...and bring them to a good land. A land flowing with milk and honey. And so, unto Pharaoh, I shall send...you.'"

"Me? Who am I to lead these people? They'll never believe me. They won't even listen." Atem said.

"'I shall teach you what to say.'" The voice said.

"But I was their enemy. I was the Prince of Egypt, the son of the man who slaughtered their children. You've chosen the wrong messenger. How can I even speak to these people?" Atem said.

"'Who made man's mouth? 'Who made the deaf, the mute, the seeing or the blind? 'Did not I? Now go!'" The voice said "'Oh, Atem, I shall be with you when you go to the king of Egypt. But Pharaoh will not listen. So I will stretch out my hand... and smite Egypt...with all my wonders. Take the staff in your hand, Atem. With it, you shall do my wonders. I shall be with you, Atem.


	9. Let My People Go

"But, Atem, you are just one man." Anzu said.

"Anzu, please." Atem said. "Look at your family. They are free. They have a future. They have hopes and dreams and the promise of a life with dignity. That is what I want for my people. And that is why I must do the task that God has given me."

"I'm coming with you." Anzu said.

Xxx

"Seto." Atem said, approaching the throne.

"Atem? Is it really...?" Seto said. "Atem! Where have you been?"

"Seto!" Atem said.

"I took you for dead!" Seto said.

They both laughed.

"Look at you!" Atem said. "Pharaoh!"

"Well, look at you." Seto said. "What on earth are you dressed as?"

"Oh, Seto, it's so good to see you!" Atem said.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty." Hotep said. "We must remind you this man committed

a serious crime against the gods."

"We are loathe to bring it up. The law clearly states the punishment..." Houd said.

"Death!" Hotep said.

"We hesitate to say it." Houd said.

"Be still. Pharaoh speaks." Seto said. "I am the morning and the evening star."

"Seto..." Atem said.

"It shall be as I say." Seto said. "I pardon forever all crimes of which he stands accused,

and wilI have it known that he is...our brother Atem, the Prince of Egypt."

"Seto..." Atem said. "in my heart, you are my brother, but things cannot be as they were."

"I see no reason why not." Seto said.

"You know I am a Hebrew, and the god of the Hebrews came to me." Atem said.

"What?" Seto said.

"He commands that you let his people go." Atem said.


End file.
